500 Miles
by lazrocks
Summary: Norway's insomnia makes business trips even harder on Denmark. He'd to anything to be close to his Nornor again... DenNor short story.


** Author's note: Hello everyone! I'm not sure if this is quite a one-shot, but the second part seemed too short to call it a chapter. Anyways, this story was sort of inspired by (and contains lyrics from) the song "500 Miles" by Alexander Rybak. Enjoy!**

The hotel room in Copenhagen was silent. Too silent. Denmark wasn't a fan of quiet, he realized, as he laid there in bed, unable to sleep. With a sigh, he reached for the end table and flicked on the TV, greeted by the faint blue glow, showing news he already knew.

Usually, Denmark would be content to listen to the slow, steady breathing of Norway as he slept. But there was no warmth coming from the other side of the bed tonight. Denmark instinctively reached for his blanket and pulled it up to his face, inhaling deeply, but not finding the scent he craved… _Like walking through the forest in spring, mixed with the smell of an old book, and that soap that he likes so much…_

But the blanket no longer smelled like Norway.

He'd been gone too long, trapped in this endless cycle of meetings, where his boss would do nothing but yell at him when he had trouble staying awake, or when he found himself doodling instead of taking notes on his yellow legal pad. _"Drink less beer," He said. "We're in debt," he said..._

But none of that mattered. All that mattered was that his favorite person in the world was miles and miles away.

With a sigh, Denmark closed his eyes, and attempted to sleep some more, but in what seemed like only a minute later, his phone rang.

He sat up and got his smartphone from the bedside table. "Hallo?"

"Hei," Norway said quietly.

"Hej, Nor," Denmark said groggily. "What's up?"

"Couldn't sleep," Norway replied simply. "Wanted to see if you were awake."

"Was it the insomnia again?" The silence on the other end told Denmark yes.

"I'll be fine, you should really res-"

"No way," Denmark assured before Norway could even finish. "I can't sleep knowing there's something wrong with my Nornor."

Norway sighed. "How are the meetings going?"

"Fine," Denmark said, but Norway knew better. "My boss is a jerk, but you already knew that."

"You need to listen to him, Denmark. Bad things could happen if you don't."

"I don't want to listen. I want him to give me a break."

"…I miss you."

"Ja, I miss you too. I'll be home soon, I promise." There was another minute of silence. "Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?"

Norway murmured a yes, and Denmark smiled a bit, clearing his throat and singing softly.

"_When I wake up yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you  
When I go out yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you…"_

As the song continued, Denmark heard Norway's breathing slow, and felt his eyelids get heavy as well. "Goodnight, Norge…" Denmark murmured, before falling asleep himself.

Denmark's heart was beating fast as he got off the airplane in Norway. His hands were shaking as he got his luggage off the carousel and his fingers beat inessentially on the steering wheel as he drove through the familiar small town to the familiar, unassuming house.

As he drove up the private road, lined with trees, to a house that became more of a home to him than the house he was supposed to be in back in his own country. The old, stone-built building looked sturdy. Large, but not too flashy, it suited Norway perfectly.

Walking up the steps, he felt his already building excitement continue to grow in his stomach. He knocked on the door, a smile already tugging at the corners of his mouth.

When the familiar Norwegian opened the door, he looked surprised to say the least. He didn't even need to say hello, as Denmark dropped his bags and pulled Norway into a hug.

His arms wrapped around the larger man as he buried his face in his chest. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Denmark replied. Norway looked up, and he smiled back, but Denmark's smile slowly faded. "You look so tired, Nor. Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect, now that you're here." But Denmark just shook his head. As they made their way inside, Denmark set down his bags in the bedroom, then took Norway's hand and made him lay down.

As they both lay beneath the blankets, Denmark wrapped his arms around Nor, and whispered into his ear. "Sleep, my love… I don't like seeing my Norge like this."

"…Sing to me?"

Denmark smiled once again, and sang quietly into the Norwegian's ear.

"_If I get drunk yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you  
And if I haver yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you_

_But I'm gonna walk 500 miles  
And I'm gonna walk 500 more  
Just to be the man who walks 1000 miles  
To fall down at your door"_

Denmark knew that at that moment, right then and there, as he held Norway in his arms and sang a song that was true for them both, that things could never be more completely and totally perfect.


End file.
